Transformer with a soul?
by Shadowcat63
Summary: This is my first Transformer/FMA crossover. Its about an alchemist who sudenly finds himself in a a whole new world and not remembering anything. Not knowing how or when it happened. Rate T just to be safe. hope you enjoy.
1. what's going on?

Transformer with a human soul?

Disclaimer: I don't know transformers or anything with Full metal Alchemist. I just own the old man, the kid and Shadow.

Chapter 1: What's going on

"Where am I, What happened?" I hear people screaming and explosions going on around me

'_**what in the world is going on, why can't I remember anything?'**_

I try to get up but found it quiet difficult in fact I had trouble moving all together

"Don't move or I'll shoot"

'_**like I could anyways'**_ I finally figure out how to see and I wish I didn't for what was pointed at me was a large cannon that looked like it could take out a large building. I saw a symbol on him but didn't understand what it meant, I started getting the feel back in my body, not that it did me any good I still had a cannon pointed at me. I notice that the guy was wasn't human and making a big mistake he was constantly looking away even if it was just for a second,

'_**he must not think me a too big of a threat, big mistake'**_

I felt around me very carefully to make sure he didn't notice. I manage to find some ruble that was close enough to use, then I heard him say " Jazz get over here and watch the Decepticon while I help Optimus."

I saw another one of those things run over point his gun at me and then the bigger one disappeared some where, one thing I did notice is that he was more relaxed and talkative and way more stupid then the other one. "don't even think about it." He seems to be studying me just as much as I was studying him "may I at least sit on my knees"

I wondered if he was stupid enough to let me take advantage. "go ahead but I'm watching you" I moved to my knees "now don't try anything." I thought I heard the other one say something about a Decepticon but I wasn't sure so I decided to take the chance and ask "Um Jazz is it? What is a Decepticon?"

" you are a Decepticon and I am an Autobot, I don't why Optimus won't let us kill you now..."

" and you'll never find out" I slam both my hands on the ground and found that I could still do my old tricks, there was a bright light and before he could even make a move the ruble which happen to be a lot of metal and steel probley from a building, turned into chains which wound itself around the on they called Jazz, I got up and look at him there was no way he was going anywhere

"so you think you trap an alchemist, ha, pathetic, weakling." I heard some footsteps coming in my direction "Good job kid I knew you would be an excellent recruit now finish him" I looked at him like a lost child would look at a stranger and asked " what do you mean finish him, why what's the point he's defeated."

"The point! **THE POINT IS HE IS THE ENEMY AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT NOW, KILL HIM OR I'LL WILL**" he pushed me out of the way and pointed his cannon and him and I felt that it was wrong to kill him no matter who it was, so I did the stupidest thing anyone could do I rammed him and landed on my hands and knees which I meant to do and released him.

The one they called Jazz grabbed me and ran for it knowing he couldn't take the other guy, I had no choice it was either get killed by that guy or possible survive with the Autobots so I let him brag me along knowing who he was going to I was getting scared but there was no backing out now I wanted to be with the good guys.

"Jazz what do you think your doing!" just the he looked up and saw an F22 fly overhead and land ten feet from them "give the kid and you live" I move as far as I could away from him but tried to stay away from the one with the big cannons,

"well it seems the kid has chosen to be with us"

" you will pay for that kid, you'll see"

I must have been suicidal or just plan stupid because the next thing I know I walk out in front of the ones called Autobots and said "What like this" I dropped to my knees and slammed my hands on the ground, there was a bright light and everyone but me shielded the eyes, the ground around the attacker started cracking and spikes started coming out of the ground right under his feet, he back away then transform back into an F22 and flew off.

I tried to get up but fell back to one knee, I knew I couldn't get away now even if I tried so I just stayed put.

"okey kid time to answer question"

" I agree first of all who are you and who am I and what I am I?"

Everyone looked at me like I was total idiot or something, so I thought I try something

"I don't remember my name but I know I am or was human. The reason I not getting up is because that last attack took more energy then I thought. I am an alchemist but I don't know how I got like this, the last thing I remember is waking up this morning to a bright light," I felt the anger rise within me so the next thing I that came to mind I just yelled out "**THEN THE NEXT THING I KNOW I HAVE THIS A-HOLE'S GUN IN MY FACE**"

I pointed to the first person I saw and I was mad everyone was treating like their greatest enemy for no reason but I wasn't going to let them talk until I was finish

"**AND NO ONE IS EXPLAINING WHAT I DID TO DESERVE THIS, NOW TELL WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU AND WHY WAS THAT F22 THING ATTACKING US?**"

It was a sight to be seen, I don't think they ever saw their enemy turn friend yell at them as loud as one could or heard so many swear words in one sentence. I must have been yelling ready loud because I never heard the foot steps behind me.

"My, my for a Decepticon you sure have a strange way of attacking."

I manage to get up barley but enough to at least be eye level with the one called Jazz, but when I turned around I nearly fell over for what I saw was another on of these guy but a hell of a lot taller I could have sworn I heard laughing in the background,

"your in trouble now kid"

"You want a bet on that I bet I can take you on, my alchemy verus your gun how about it rookie?"

I know I know calling a guy with a big gun a rookie was a big mistake but I was ticked off and I never liked being laughed at and too stubborn for my own good but I knew I could beat him or at least stop him from moving. I would have got myself ready to attack him when I heard the big autobot say

"troops stand down this one is an autobot and always has been. My apogees young one they had no idea that you were a undercover spy this hole time. Do you know who I am or any of us here"

I looked around at the other autobots and I did not recognize anyone, " I only know one name so far and that's Jazz but is because I heard this one call him over" I pointed yet again at the one with the big cannons "I see so you don't know any of us at all?" "No a clue!"

**Author's note:** I'm not that creative and a bad speller. This is my first transformer fanfic I try to keep it in first person. I really tired because I'm typing this at my aunts house at 2:00 in the morning on new years day with a cold. Comments/flames/suggestion welcomed.


	2. who am I?

Transformer with a human soul?

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything but the old man which Im still trying to think of a name, the kid, again I'm still trying to come up with a name, and Shadow

Chapter 2: Who am I?

The Autobots lead me back to the to there base, after about an hour of try to figure out how to transform, which wasn't as hard as I thought but I had to pick a form first and unfortunately the only thing around was an old junker but would had to do, though I heard some laugh in the background. So what I did was I kneeled down and lightly put my hands on the ground again there was a small light and a few rocks came out of the ground and flew to the one that were laughing, after that I'm sure they would not laugh at me again.

When we got to they're base I notice a lot of army guys standing out front, they let us all through, though one of looked at me kinda strangely, but I thought nothing of it.

When we entered the base the rest of the autobots transformed into there robot mode, but I still being kinda new at this hole be an robot thing so I stayed in my car mode until everyone but the one they called Optimus was the only one around who could see me mess up if I couldn't, though I found it easier then the first time but still a little hard.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it, come we should get you to med bay to make sure there's no permeated damage and to change that symbol." He lead me down a few corridors while telling all about the place, he told me I can relax that I'm among friends, I still kept my guard up.

By the time I got to med bay I had almost calmed down if it weren't for the fact that I saw two younger autobots being shot at by the one they called Ironhide which I just found out that he was their weapon specialist.

I nearly got hit if it weren't for Optimus holding back till they were clear, he said something about a prank but I was just completely lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the rest. We entered med bay and it looked like sick bay from a star trek show but only a transformers versions.

Optimus told me to wait here while he got someone he called Ratched, I think his name was a few minutes later he returned with and other Autobot "kid his is Ratched our chief medic, I'll leave you in his care."

He left the room and I was left with someone for all I knew was just as crazy as the F22 that flew off which they called Starscream "Okey kid please take a seat and let me examine you" I hesitated but did what I was told. "So kid what's your name?" he asked while examining me.

I never thought about a name to cal myself for the time being so I just came out and said it " to tell the honest truth I don't know, I don't even know how I got like this. I do remember being born human." When I said that I heard him drop something, I turned to look and see what it was, not that I would know anyways, I saw him quickly picking up the many objects that littered the floor I got off the table and started helping him clean up while apologizing for whatever I said " I sorry about that I should be more careful about what I say" "no it's not your fault I should pay attention to where I'm going"

I looked around at the many scattered objects and notice that some of them were damage I gathered up the pieces as best as I could and put aside. He notice that I put the broken pieces on a scrap piece of metal " don't worry about that I'll." But I wasn't listening I was more focused on the broken instruments.

I didn't know what the object looks like or if all the pieces were there so I looked around to see if I could find objects similar to them and to make sure I didn't miss anything, "What are you looking for?" he asked

"Making sure I didn't miss any pieces and the objects that look similar to these ones" I showed him the broken objects " I have a habit of fixing objects that are far beyond repair"

Ratched was about to say something but then the door to med bay opened and the two that were running away from Ironhide earlier come in the door, " let me guess you pull a prank on Ironhide Again? Both of you take a seat and I'll be with you after I talk to Optimus"

Ratched turned to leave but turned back to me and said "Be careful talking to those two" was all he said and walked out of med bay. I had no idea what he meant by that, but I didn't care I was too focused on the damage objects in front of me

"I guess you're the new kid aren't you?" I looked up to see who was talking to me "yah I guess I am. I saw you earlier running away from Ironhide is it, what's with that?"

"Prank feast, we prank old Ironhide once and awhile and then gets us back we end here a lot. Basically if you hear Ironhide yelling so loud you can hear him throughout the hole base then it was us pulling a prank on him"

"so Ironhide did his to you?"

"Yap but it's not as bad as it looks we've had worse."

"By the way I never got your names"

"Oh yah sorry about that I Sunstreaker and this is my twin brother Sideswipe we are known as the terrible twins by a few people including the medic from hell."

Just then Ratched walked in the door "well, well, speak of the devil" I looked towards him watching walking normal like a comment like that was nothing new

"So what have the terrible duo been telling you?"

"Ho, nothing, just introducing ourselves to umm..."

'_**Duh how stupid of me I haven't told I don't know who I am'**_

"Just call my kid for now, okey, till I have a name to give you."

**Author's notes: **I'm sorry its really sort but its all I could come up with. I just had to add that '_medic from hell'_ part somewhere and I thought it would be best coming from one of the twins. I may just add a few more of my own characters I may not you'll just have to wait and see. Again Comments/ flames/ suggestions always welcomed.


	3. Now what?

Disclaimer : Do I have to say it? I don't know TF or FMA. I only own Shadow the Autobot, the old man and the kid. On with the story.

Chapter 3:Now what?

After I was released from med-bay I was shown to where I would be staying by a very talkative Autobot, but I just ignored most of what he was saying. I was still trying to figure out who I was and how I got the way I am.

"Hey kid are you okey, you haven't said anything since we left med-bay" All I heard was left med-bay.

"Huh, oh sorry I wasn't listening. I've got too many questions and no answers"

The walk rest of the way was silent except for when we passed a few doors but I was still trying to figure out what was going on and who I was or am for the most part.

About a few minutes later we got to the barracks and he showed me my corders, I said thank you and just entered room. I look around and see that the room could use personal touches but it would have to wait till the morning, I was dead tired from today's events.

Little did I know that tomorrow I would be too busy to do anything. I sat down on what I assumed was the bed, I decided to try and sleep, which wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, I fell right to sleep, thought it wasn't restful.

**Dream**

The place was dark and I could hear explosion all around me, ruble, destroyed buildings and robots littered the ground. I look around and that is all I see, it looked like a war zone. I hear foot steps behind me, I look and I saw the robot or should I saw Autobot that I saw when I looked in a refection kneel down to my level and say _"horrible isn't it. This is my home world during the war. I thought it would be best if you saw the history of my people and maybe I might see your history someday, when you remember it."_

I looked up at him and made a deal with him _" how about this I'll teach you everything I know about alchemy if you teach me your ways"_ I was hoping he would take the deal, seeing as how I don't want to embarrass me self again or have everyone else laughing at me

" _That sounds like a good idea, while my spark is recovering,, it maybe awhile till I can take over. I don't know how I'm still online but I think it has something to do with you." _

I notice that he didn't know who's side he was on but I knew he would ask anyways _"So what side did you run to anyways, cause I notice you had a big choice to make." _

" _I ran to the Autobots. Sorry" _

"_no, no, that's great I was hoping you would." _

Maybe he could tell me about the Autobots a little " _what can you tell about the Autobots?" _

" _who would you like to know about" _He asked while showing how to locate and activate and use his cannons

"_well what is up with Ironhide, he freaks me out, and the terrible twins and their pranks oh and the medic from hell, why do they call Ratched that"_ I swear he was laughing when I mention 'the medic from hell'

"_well, well , well, the old medic has a new nickname, trust me when I say you'll find out why sooner or later, as for the twins well their pranks keeps things interesting, Don't be afraid of Ironhide, he's a good guy, and a good friend to have if you can get on his good side. Trust me, I had a hard time as well but eventually you two many become friends."_

He looked at himself and saw form I scanned earlier and I knew he didn't like it too much but before he could say anything I just thought I try and explain it _" I'm sorry about the horrible form I think it's called but it was that or we would have made a big disturbance, again I'm sorry." _

" _no it's okey but you do need to get a form unless you want to look like a hunk of junk." _

He showed me how to accesses the net in order to change forms. By the time he finish explain I heard a new sound but he figure it out before I did

"_great your recharge cycle is over you better answer the door before they just come in"_ he then disappeared and I came to.

End of dream

When I woke up I heard a knock on the door I got up and went to answer it "I'm coming , I'm coming" I open the door to find Ironhide standing in the door

"Well kid, you ready" I was confused 'ready'

"For what , what time is it"

"8:30 in the morning, Optimus said you need instructions."

Before I could say no I'm going back to bed, he grabbed my arm, right at that second I felt something was wrong I did what was natural I went for a weapon which I just so happen to have just learn where it was and how to use it and I pointed it at him and said " Let go!" in the maddest voice I could mustered considering I was scared to death being near a weapon specialist and being scared of him in the first place didn't help.

He let go and saw that I had the upper hand, but you don't become a weapon specialist without having a gun pointed at you and not being able to get out of those kinds of situations unharmed.

"Kid you don't want to do that"

"yeah, I know, but it was the only way you would let go of my arm" I put my so called gun away and then looked at my arm where he grabbed me and saw something red on it

"um, Ironhide is it, could tell me what shapes are in red on the place you grabbed me" He grabbed my arm again but near the wrist and said

" A star in a circle, why does it mean anything?" I got his interest but that was it

" yeah I think but I'm too sure, I think it's done in blood but I can't quiet tell just yet"

I looked at for a few more seconds then it came to me it was a seal and I was about ready to kill him for nearly killing me by accident

"Don't you ever touch or grab my arm again or you will find yourself unable to move of the next couple days, got it"

I know I know really a bad threat but it was all I could come up with at the time.

"You just try it kid I dare you"

'That's I can't stand it any more ,I know I told a few people to call me kid but he is over doing it.'

"Okey look I'm sick and tired of you calling me kid everyone else is find but you are treating like a kid, call me Shadow for now on or I'll tell the twin something that happened to you on Cybertron."

'Where did come from I went from being scared to death being near him to treating him with embarrassing stories from a time when he was on a plant I never heard of.

"I knew you would be trouble all along, I should have just scrapped you when I had the chance"

He turned and started walking away but then I said the most stupid thing a rookie like me could say

"Go a head and try you would have never had a chance considering you were always looking away and not noticing I was planing to attack you and not Jazz. If I had another minute well lets just say we wouldn't be talking right now and I would have ended up with the Decepticons."

There was a crowd watching our heated argument and I didn't want to be near anyone right at that moment so I transformed and headed towards the exit for some fresh air. Which now that I think about it, I made a terrible mistake.

**Authors notes: **I finally decided to Shadow's name. _"This is Shadow and the kid talking in the dream" _I know it sound corny to figure out how to use a weapon in a dream but sometime the simplest answers come in your dreams at night. Again Suggest, Flames, Comments are welcomed and I'm trying to come up with a name.


	4. What have I done?

Disclaimer: I don't own TF or FMA, Just Shadow which I will add more to that name later, the kid and the old man. I might just add a few more characters of my own.

Chapter 4:

The fresh air felt good but I was still in a bad mood, but even the fresh air couldn't calm my mood, but as long as I didn't see anyone for awhile. I decided I would go to town and find a new form, fo some reason I remember this on car lot and everyday I would look in the window and stair at for hours wishing I could buy it, but with lack of money and age there was no way I could ever buy it or drive it for that fact. I thought it best described who we are. I got there in half an hour going almost top speed, well top speed for a junker.

The car was still on display when I got there and I found that it was very busy at the dealership, so I debated what to do. Wait till they close and have everyone looking for me, or try to scan it in my vehicle mode. I didn't want to wait so I pulled up to the curve and scanned the car and took off to explore the city.

I got to the highway and just gunned it, I wanted to know how fast I could go. About half an hour later I saw someone following me, I recognize the truck that was following me, it was Ironhide _'great, old salty pants found me'_

"Shadow take the next exit and lets talk" _'great after me yelling and treating him earlier and says calmly he wants to talk'_ I did as he said and took the next exit which turned out went to country side with lots of trees around, I let him take the lead. We went down a side road that went to a clearing in the middle of the bush that most people didn't know about unless they wanted to ruin there suspension.

He transformed and I followed suit "so what do you want to talk about?" " how about what happened this morning. You should have told someone where you were going and not just run off on your own."

I knew he was right and I never explain the significance of the symbol on my arm, he deserved an explanation. " your right I should have said something to someone. As for this morning, you remember that symbol I asked you to describe earlier It's a seal made of blood. If anything happens to that seal that holds a soul to well me or us then the soul will disappear and we both will die."

"Both, what do you mean?"

That's right, he doesn't anything about alchemy. "You see I wasn't lying when I said I was born human. I 'm the soul that is keeping your friend alive. From what he said something about his spark recovering till it was strong enough to take over."

"Well that explain a lot, including why you didn't know to even transform. Does Ratched know about this?"

"I don't know. After we cleaned up the mess, the twins came in, he told them to take a seat and he be right with them after he went to talk to Optimus for a couple minutes. I don't know what it was about and until now I didn't think much of it."

"You do know we have to talk to Optimus and Ratched about this."

"I know, lets head back, this place is creping me out." I had a bad feeling about the clearing, like we were be watched and listening. I transformed and started heading back, while Ironhide hung back I guess he wanted to check something out.

About an hour and an half later, I found my way back to base again I saw the army guys out front, but this time they stopped me and asked "excuse me do you have authorization?"

"I'm that new kid from yesterday only in a new form." they let me through and I went right to med bay to talk to Ratched.

"Oh hi Shadow is it now, what bring you here?"

"Something I need to talk to you and Optimus about."

A few minutes later Optimus walked into med bay and I started telling them everything I told Ironhide. "So far that is all I know, though I still don't know what happened before I woke up to have Ironhide's cannon in my face, but I hope I'll remember more later."

"Well that explains a lot especially the fact that your spark or should I say Shadow's spark is so weak and he is still alive." Ratched said with a lot of interest.

Optimus just noticed that Ironhide hasn't here as well helping explain where he went to early that morning "Did Ironhide find you?"

"Yeah he did and we talked a little why isn't he here?"

"No he never check in."

"I thought he was right behind me. When we were about to leave I made a comment that the clearing we were in gave me the creps, so I guess he hung back to check something out. I thought he was behind me the hold time. I didn't bother to look because there was lot of traffic behind me, so I figured he was a few cars behind me."

"Take us to that clearing"

"Right away" Myself and three others made our way as fast as we could while staying together. When we got half way down the path I noticed some of the trees where blocking the path and had no choice but to transform and walk the rest of the way. " I swear it wasn't like this when we got here." I started run towards the clearing, finding it hard, the path was thin and lots of trees around and fallen. It started getting worse and worse with every step, but there was no way I was going to stop.

You could tell there was a battle there. The ground and the trees around the area were chard.

"What happened here, it wasn't like this when I left."

It looks like there was a battle, and from the looks of it the attacker came from the air. There was also one hidden in the tree." Jazz said while walking around the clearing.

"Who was it, where's Ironhide?" I was somewhere between being very angry and being worried hoping Ironhide was okey.

"Well from the trail the shooter would have to be a jet fly in from high level to low then transformed."

"Starscream" I swear everyone looked over to me and saw that my cannon was out and charging ready to fire.

"Calm down shadow you are not going after him. Jazz who is the other?" Optimus asked while walking over to Jazz

"Sorry Optimus I have no idea, although I do know that Ironhide manage to damage on of them, but I don't know what happened after that."

"Optimus do you know where the Decepticon's base is?" he knew why I was asking and he knew I would follow through with it.

"Shadow, No, I will not allow you to go to the Decepticon's base to maybe find Ironhide there."

Without knowing it I transformed "sorry Optimus I got Ironhide into this, I'm doing this with or without your permission." with that I sped out of there and headed to the highway.

I stopped three miles away to try and talk to shadow. " _Shadow do you know where the Decepticon's base is and how to get in?"_

_"Of course what kind of spy would I be if I didn't just do what I tell you with no questions asked."_

**Authors notes:** Anyways I know it looks as bad as it sounds, even they aren't brainless. You'll just have to see where I'm going with this. I'm still thinking of a name for kid and the old man. Again flames/ suggestions/ comments are welcomed.


	5. What am I doing?

Disclaimer : I know its been a while I've really had to think about this one and it might not be as good as I hope it would be but here it goes anyways. Shadow's name will change eventually.

Chapter 5: What am I doing.

We were driving in circles for what seemed like hour till Shadow realized that in order to get to the Decpticons base we would have to drive over water. That's when he got too tired and let me take over.

"Shadow would it be possible for starscream to carry Ironhide over the water by himself and how far would they be by now if it was possible?"

" _Now that I think about it with Ironhide's wight it would take at least two seekers and they would be about within 10 miles from clearing. Why you ask... Oh I get your drift, maybe we better head back to the clearing"_

" And hope the others are not there I want to look around now that I'm not as mad as before."

"_Look for what?"_

"You'll see when we get there."

It took me ten minutes to figure out where we were and an half hour to get back to the clearing, I hoped they were not there and out looking for me even if just one of them stayed behind would be fine but not all of them. I got to the entrance of the clear and notice it was easier to drive through this time around and more tire tracks.

"They must have left looking for me good more room to think."

I got to the clearing and the only one there was Jazz.

"Jazz!"

"Shadow, there you are we were worried about you Optimus and the other went to find you. Where...."

"Jazz don't move please I want to look around and it's hard enough as it is please."

"What?" He looks at the foot prints around the clearing "oh that makes sense. Okey but what are you looking for?"

"A foot print out place, I'll come to you and you can tell me what isn't normal for you guys."

I walked as carefully as I could to where Jazz was trying not to step on any foot prints or holes till I was sure.

"Shadow we should contact the others."

"Yeah maybe your right, umm how?"

" You don't know do you? I'll handle that this time, but you must promise me one thing."

As if reading his mind " I swear I won't run by myself again. Just lease tell them to stay at the edge of the clearing or they'll regret it. "

"_**Jazz to Optimus"**_ I couldn't hear what the respond was so I just went working through the prints and battle damage _**" Well Shadow doesn't know how to communicate through comms"**_ Jazz had a smirk on his face and from what I got from the conversation I could guess that they mental slap themselfs for forgetting the little fact that I don't know anything about being an autobot. _**" Just watch where you set this time, shadow and I are looking around."**_

"They forgot didn't they?" I asked with the same smirk on my face.

"Yes they did, but that wasn't what was so funny though, And I never thought it would be possible to do."

"What, what was it then?" I was curious what I almost did and to who.

"Well, okey Optimus almost ran off the road due to the fact he wasn't paying attention to the road as much as he was to the conservation, Man never would have seen that coming."

"That's sure a sight to be seen" I notice an odd looking foot print on the gound and for some reason it looked familiar " Jazz come look at this one, is this normal?"

Jazz came over and took a look at the foot print I was hoping it was normal "well?"

"Well it's unusual alright, none of Decpticreps have this kind of foot print"

"Great I was worried about that"

"Why what's wrong, what's is it?'

"Later we should get out of the clearing for now."

Jazz and I left the clearing just in time to run in the others " Anything on Ironhide?"

"No, it may be just as we feared. The..."

"No possible, starscream could not carry his wight across the ocean, hell he couldn't even lift him even if he tried."

"How do you know that, even I couldn't calculate that?"

"Well try live with

Decepticon while undercover for years you would have notice that starscream is a lightweight and Ironhide well if starscream would try by himself, he would be about 10 miles from here and we would have seen. Besides we have bigger problems to worry about."

"Like finding ironhide" I tried to warn them but I couldn't get a word in by the time I could we were already spit up into of groups of two to look for Ironhide, I ended be paired with Ratched great this should be fun or torture. Why was I paired up with Ratched I'll never know, maybe he'll listen closer then the others.

"Okey kid lets get going"

"Wait a second and listen would yah we are dealing with more then just Decepticons here, there's an alchemist as well."

" A what Shadow what are you talking about"

"What I'm talking about is the giant foot print that is out of place back at the clearing. In case you guys haven't notice we are deal with more then just Decepticons here there's a kamera out there and its huge even for your standard."

"_Kid calm down, I agree and know what your talking about but Ratchet doesn't"_

"_Your right hope we don't run into it while looking for Ironhide"_

"_Same here"_

"Sorry about that. Any Idea where Ironhide is, or where to start?"

"How big would you say this Kamera is?"

"Just guessing but I would say as tall as these trees give or take."

"We better find Ironhide fast, before that thing does."

Author notes: I know Its been a few years since I worked on this story, it just that life gets in the way. Shadow's names are going to change same time and no its not going to be any of the alchemist from the show, but some may appear. Again Flames/suggestions/comment are welcomed. If you see any anmes spelled wrong please tell me.


End file.
